The Fair
by Rebekah Jane
Summary: Forks is hosting it's annual Winter Fair and the entire town is buzzing. Excitement takes a sinister turn for the worse when one classmate decides to show unenthusiastic Bella the time of her life, even if it kills her. Mid-Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't got much to say other than that I don't know how the plot will really go with this story. Potentially this will be a creepy little piece that I update on every now and then. Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

READ FIRST: **To ensure that I can update regularly, the chapters of this story will be quite short. Though it's probably annoying for you guys, in the long run it ensures that I will keep going with this because it will be easy to write a new chapter. Okay, enjoy!

* * *

I jumped violently and straightened my back as my chin almost hit the desk. By now I had completely droned out the sound of Mr Laurance's lecture and I was ready to slip into a peaceful doze. I imagined that wouldn't go down too well with Mr Laurance, though, so I shook myself awake. Mercifully, the lunch bell rang soon after.

"Oh, how time flies," Mr Laurance said, adjusting his glasses, "Well, we'll continue with that next lesson, students,"

Oh, joy. I looked around at my equally dozy classmates. They all looked as excited as I did.

"Oh, and don't forget, the annual Winter Fair is this weekend. I'll have a stall set up that details the history of the fair, so come and check it out!" he enthused, "Class dismissed,"

The reminder of the Winter Fair perked everyone up a little. Though I'd never attended the event, I had been assured many times over that it was a great day. Personally, I didn't see the draw in celebrating the first day of winter. As if Forks wasn't cold and gloomy enough.

"Of all the things we'd do at the Winter Fair, Laurance thinks we want a history lesson," Mike scoffed, catching up to me as I headed to the cafeteria.

I nodded vaguely, "Yes, sounds boring,"

"So what time are you getting there on Sunday?" he asked, "Maybe we could meet somewhere and hang out before the others get there,"

I cringed. This was what I was hoping to avoid.

"Uh, I was actually thinking of sitting this one out," I muttered, keeping my head down.

Mike looked at me like I'd said I wanted to sit out Christmas.

"Sit it out?" he stammered, "Are you insane?"

"I've got an essay to write," I lied.

"Yeah, but Bella! I mean, it's the Winter Fair! I thought you of all people would be excited, at least it's something to do in this dreary slush hole!" Mike continued.

I groaned internally, "I might check it out,"

Mike grinned, "You'll never want to leave, I promise,"

I was still angry when I reached my usual lunch table. Everyone was there before me, of course. I plopped down next to Edward and let my distaste be heard.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, amusement thick in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I swear I've been promised the time of my life at that stupid fair about eight times today,"

The Cullens made knowing noises.

"Yeah, that's all anyone can talk about these days," Alice nodded.

"It gets worse every year," Emmett promised me.

"Great," I whined sarcastically.

Edward rubbed my back sympathetically.

"Have you guys ever been?" I asked, propping my head in my hands.

"Never had a reason to," Edward said, "But if you're going then I'll come,"

I shook my head sharply, "No, no way! I'm not going anywhere near the fair!"

"Aw, c'mon Bella!" Emmett moaned, "Don't be such a chick!"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Come on, it'll be-" he started, but I shot my hands in the arm.

"Don't finish that sentence!" I snapped.

"Fun." he finished with a devilish grin.

I groaned.

* * *

**Right, so that's that. I've got two more chapters ready so far, this was just the opener. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you want to see more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two, homies! Get that in ya! Sorry, I'm a little crazy right now. I've discovered a great new food combination! MAPLE SYRUP ON TOAST! Okay, okay, so it's probably been done before, but not by me! It's really awesome, it tastes like pancakes with less that a quarter of the work! I demand that you all go and make some for a snack while you read this chapter! DO IT! Alright, enough about me, enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Gym at the end was thankfully theory work, but it was still incredibly boring. When the home bell tolled I almost screamed with relief. It had been an incredibly long day. My feet dragged as I made my way to the parking lot. I was greeted by an awful sight.

"Oh, dude, they're already setting up the fair!" Mike yelled.

I closed my eyes and took in slow breaths. Already, a giant blue banner reading 'Winter Fair!' had been pegged. I resisted the urge to huff and puff and blow it down. What was so great about the start of winter? I pondered the thought angrily as I stomped to my truck. Edward was there waiting for me.

"Are you still up for coming to my house?" he asked a little worriedly as he surveyed me expression.

"As long as nobody even thinks the words 'Winter fair',"

Edward chuckled and tapped his head, "I'll make sure they don't,"

After a little squabble over who got to drive, I perched, disgruntled in the passenger seat.

"I really don't like you driving my truck," I said for the hundredth time.

Edward faked offence, "You really think I'd crash it?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, but you drive so hard. It's very old,"

"You don't have to say that twice," Edward muttered, then smiled, "But they built the old things to be tough. Are you saying your truck can't take a little heat?"

"Don't talk to me about sissy cars, Mr shiny Volvo," I snapped.

Edward laughed his musical laugh and wrapped one arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

Emmett and I played video games for a good hour and a half. I liked spending time with Emmett and I could really get into video games with him if he wasn't being a competitive jerk. Edward sat and watched, laughing along with our witty banter.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked after I beat Emmett for the fourth time in a row.

"A little," I admitted, smiling at him.

He stood up and made for the kitchen to see what he could offer me. Esme had really gotten into stocking up on food for me, even though I assured her it wasn't necessary.

Emmett was stewing over his loss. He insisted that his controller was acting up, so I offered to switch. I was still in the lead when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I hit pause.

"Aw, come on, I almost had you!" Emmett whined.

I rolled my eyes as I fished out my phone and opened the text.

_Hey Bells, wat time r u gonna be the fair?_

It was from Mike. I snapped my phone shut and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Well that was rude," Emmett commented.

I groaned, "It was Mike, he wanted to know about the darn fair again,"

"Oh," Emmett laughed, "How are you going to talk your way out of that one?"

"I think I may have to hide out here," I was only half joking.

* * *

**Wasn't that just the best thing ever? Wasn't it so great? Don't you just want more? **

**...**

**I was talking about the toast, you guys, chill out! Hehe! Alright, so, let me know what you think of this and stay cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya! Yep, another chapter! In, like, five minutes! I'm so amazing! Just kidding! Okay, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was around 5:30 when Esme got home from a shopping trip. Her face lit up when she saw me sitting on the couch, watching TV with Edward and Alice.

"Hi Bella!" she said sweetly.

I grinned up at her, "Hey, Esme."

"How was your day, honey?" she asked, setting her shopping bags down and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Mediocre," I shrugged.

She smiled, "Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Edward already sorted me out, thank you,"

Esme patted Edward's head approvingly, "Good boy,"

Edward grinned at me.

"What about dinner? I'm sure I could whip something up," Esme offered.

"Oh, no thank you, I've got to get home and sort out something for Charlie to eat," I stood up and picked up my back pack.

"Surely he isn't that bad, he's been making food for himself for his entire adult life," Alice said.

"You have no idea," I replied darkly.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Edward asked while Alice giggled.

"It's okay, I fear for my truck's life if you drive it more than once a day," I joked, giving him a quick kiss, "I'll see you later?"

Edward nodded as he walked me to the door, "I'll be there tonight,"

"See you then. Bye Alice, Esme!" I called.

Alice and Esme called out their goodbyes and I headed out to my truck.

Just as I reached the truck, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out, wondering if it was Charlie sending a 'SOS, getting hungry'. I chortled to myself at the thought as I opened the message. It was Mike again.

_Bella, wat time r u getting there on Sunday? Pls reply._

I frowned. I hadn't even agreed that I'd go to the stupid fair, I just said I might stop by. I considered sending him a firm 'back off' reply but I closed my phone and ignored it. I'd reply in the morning when I wasn't so annoyed. Just as I was sliding my phone back into my pocket, it vibrated again. I made an irritated noise and check it again.

_Bella pls reply._

What the…? Why was Mike being so desperate? Surely he didn't expect me to be manning my phone 24/7. I hit reply and typed a quick message.

_Mike, I don't know yet. Gotta do homework._

I sent the message then turned my phone off. I turned to get in my truck but something caught my eye. I squinted in the darkness at the forest lining the Cullen's house. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. It kind of looked like a little light, maybe a torch. I shook my head firmly and got into my truck. I was just tired, I decided. I shoved my phone and the fair into the back of my mind and started thinking about what I would make Charlie for dinner.

* * *

**Nothing much to say here except please review and stay cool you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SUPER UPLOADER! Jeez, this story will be finished before the night ends at the rate I'm going. I'd better calm down. Nah!**

**

* * *

**

I started making spaghetti when I got home. Charlie was still at work, and I didn't expect him back for another hour or so. I took the rare chance alone to watch some television. I watched some cheesy soap opera for a while until the news came on. This held a little more interest for me. It was a slow news day, the top story was a fire in an office building and the rest were trivial local pieces. I got up and checked on the spaghetti and put some garlic bread in the oven. I listened to the rest of the news as I stirred and poured.

"Joey and his family miss there dog and are asking for anyone with information to contact them as soon as possible. And in local news-"

I scoffed. Joey's collie wasn't local news?

"The town of Forks is having their annual Winter Fair at the local high school. The fair will be open for one day only on Sunday and anyone is encouraged to go along. Some things to look forward to will be the petting zoo, children's rides, raffle prizes and Edgar Laurance's 'History of the Winter Fair' stall."

I stormed into the lounge room and switched off the TV and wished for the weekend to be over. Just as I got back to the kitchen, Charlie arrived home.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted me, hanging up his gun, "That smells good. Ready soon?"

"Yep, almost done. How was your day?" I asked.

"Alright," he shrugged, "Good to be home,"

I nodded as I stirred the spaghetti. We were a pair of few words, no doubt, but it was so normal now that I didn't mind. I served dinner a few minutes later.

Charlie looked through the mail as we ate. He came across a light blue flyer. I didn't have to read it to know what it was about.

"Seems like the whole town's obsessing over this fair," Charlie commented gruffly.

I smiled. If anyone could share my distaste for large, loud events, it was my dad.

"I can't wait until it's over," I said bitterly.

He scoffed.

"Oh, hey, I tried to call you a couple of times on my way home," Charlie said after a few more minutes.

"Sorry, I had my phone off," I said, "Was something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to know what was for dinner," he shrugged as he went back to eating.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and switched it on. The screen lit up, telling me I had a missed call from dad, also three messages. I frowned. I was lucky to get three messages a week, let alone an afternoon. I remembered my afternoon at the Cullens and had a fair idea of who they were from.

"What did you get up to today?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing much," I replied distantly, watching my screen, "I went to the Cullens and played video games with Emmett,"

"The big brother? He's a bit scary, isn't he? I was worried I'd get trouble from him when they moved in-" I wasn't listening to what Charlie was saying. I was reading the message, my heart beating faster as they went on.

_Can I pick u up? Pls reply._

_Y r u ignoring me?_

_TURN YOUR PHONE ON._

_

* * *

_**YERYERYERYER! READ AND REVIEW, YO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter... I really should wait to see if anyone likes this story before I get all 'OMG MUST UPLOAD EVERY FIVE MINUTES'. Oh well, ya'll enjoy this and I'll update ASAP. Which is probably in about ten minutes. Because I have no life. BYE.**

**

* * *

**

"Is everything okay Bells?" Charlie's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

I quickly shut my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I picked up my fork and tried to maintain composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," I smiled, "Just tired,"Charlie seemed to accept my answer, thankfully. My heart throbbed almost painfully. How creepy… I really hoped that Mike was joking with me. He couldn't really be that anxious for me to go to the fair. I finished dinner quickly and rinsed off my plate, telling Charlie I'd do the dishes after I did some homework.

I hurried upstairs and into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed. I pulled my phone out and searched through my messages from Mike. The times of the most recent three were between the time that I'd left the Cullens and when I'd gotten home. I started to calm down. It must be a joke, or he would have spaced the messages out. I caught sight of the date and laughed. It was Friday the 13th. Of course it was a joke. I hit reply on the most recent message.

_Alright, I get it. Nice joke, you actually had me going. _

I put the phone on my nightstand and started to change into my pyjamas. I was searching for a shirt when the phone buzzed. I picked it up.

_You look good._

I rolled my eyes.

_Dude, I already know it's a joke. Friday the 13__th__, ha ha ha. _

I found a shirt and headed downstairs to do the dishes.

"Cold on tonight," Charlie commented from the lounge room.

"Yeah, winter's on it's way," I muttered sarcastically.

I finished up with the dishes quickly and put every thing away. I passed by the lounge room on my way back to my room.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," I commented.

"Have a big day?" Charlie asked, barely taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah, I'm tired," I nodded.

"Alright, well, goodnight. I'm going fishing with some guys at work early tomorrow, should be back around midday," Charlie told me.

"Okay, goodnight,"

I headed back to my room and checked my phone for Mike 'damn, it was such a good joke' message so I could turn it off and go to bed. There were no messages. I frowned. Maybe he was still trying to creep me out. I turned off my light and pulled on all my covers, letting out a relieved sigh. I focused on relaxing my body and forgetting about everything. I wanted Edward to come and sing me my lullaby, that always relaxed me. I turned over on my side to gaze at the window, longing Edward to come through it. The window was covered with condensation. I sighed. Winter really was here. I felt a pang of homesickness. Forks had brought me so much good and it really felt like home now, but I still yearned for the sun. I decided to take a trip somewhere sunny in the near future. Maybe I could pool my earnings at Newton's and go see Renee and Phil. I frowned at my window. The was a strange pattern in the frost, right in the middle. I stood up go check it out and what I found nearly made me scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much to my first reviewer, Kyuh! SQUEAL! You make me so happy! -sniff, sob- I-I just really wanted to... to th-thank everyone who- Yo, Rebekah, I'm really happy for you and Imma let you finish but- EFF YOU KANYE! Anyways! Enjoy the chappy!**

**

* * *

**

_Mike 3 Bella_

I took in short, sharp breaths and my heart pounded. I rubbed at the writing furiously, but it was written on the outside. Immediately, I locked my window, thankful for Charlie's cop security. I peered out nervously, but all I saw was the tree that Edward used to climb to me. I suddenly felt a little reassured. Edward would be here soon, he would sort this out for me. I closed my curtains firmly and stumbled back into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

What was this? Mike's idea of a sick joke? He had definitely taken it too far. I wondered how he'd gotten the writing on my window, not willing myself to think about Mike creeping outside my house. I thought back to his text, 'You look good.' and shuddered. I had been changing then. I shook my head. Mike was normal, he was a friend. He was just trying to scare me. Maybe he was planning some elaborate prank that would end at the fair, and that's why he wanted to know when I'd be there. I shivered, even under my blankets, and wished Edward would hurry up. He would be able to use his amazing senses to figure this out.

I made a terrified, strangled noise as I heard two little taps on my window. I sat bolt upright and stared at my window. I could see a silhouette through my curtain.

_This is ridiculous, _I thought, _It's just Edward. Go and open the window for him._

I willed my body to move but I was frozen with fear. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming when he spoke.

"Bella, it's me," Edward murmured, "Are you okay?"

I sighed with relief then chastised myself for being stupid. I pulled open my curtains and unlocked my window, sliding it open carefully.

"What's with the window art?" he asked suspiciously.

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in. Or rather, I tugged on his shirt and he followed me in. I shut the window and locked it again.

"I'm not sure what I did but I don't think it warrants a prison sentence," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't write that," I ignored his joke.

"What?"

"I didn't write that. On the window," I repeated.

Immediately, all traces of humour were gone and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who did?" Edward asked.

"I don't know! Did you catch a scent?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, nothing out of the ordinary. The rain might have washed it away, though."

I bit my lip anxiously. I grabbed my phone and opened my messages, handing it to Edward.

"Mike's been sending these all afternoon, ever since I got to your place," I informed him.

Edward's face was stony.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. It wasn't until after I left that they started getting creepy," I said, sitting on the edge of my bed. I held my head in my hands.

Immediately, Edward had his arms around my, soothing me, "It's okay, Bella. Don't be scared,"

"What should I do?""Sleep, for now. I'll be here all night, I won't let anything happen to you. We'll see what happens over night and work it out in the morning."

* * *

**SO THE PLOT THICKENS! DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Review, yo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER! IN YO FACE! Sorry guys, I'm insane. I had pizza for dinner, it's making me loco! Also, my toe is broken so I can't run off all my energy. So I take it out on you with my bold, bold writing! WOO!**

**

* * *

**

I got to sleep just around 1:45 and woke just as the first light was spilling in through my window. My head pounded and I felt so tired, but fear had kept me from getting a wink of peaceful sleep. I checked the window, really hoping it had been a bad dream. There was a hand-sized smudge in the condensation on the window. Edward must have wiped off the creepy writing when I was asleep. I sat up slowly and noticed Edward in my rocking chair, watching me.

"Good morning," he said, smiling slightly, "You didn't sleep well,"

I groaned, "You don't need to tell me that. Why are you over there?"

"You were thrashing around a lot. I was going to wake you, but you needed the sleep. I figured you'd probably hurt yourself if I was there," he gave me a teasing smile and I poked my tongue at him childishly.

"Has Charlie gone?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "Yes, he left about half an hour ago,"

I shook my head and murmured, "How that man can willingly submit himself to early mornings…"

Edward chuckled.

"I have to go home for a few minutes this morning," he told me.

I stared at him, panicked.

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to. Carlisle needs to talk to me. I won't let anything happen to you, I'll be as quick as humanly possible," he winked at me.

"You can do better than that," I said sternly, before a pleading tone invaded my voice, "Please come back quickly,"

Edward nodded and crossed the room, kissing my forehead, "I will. You just get some breakfast and have some human time. I'll be back before you can miss me."

"Wanna bet?" I muttered bitterly as he disappeared through the window.

I sighed and got up, locking the window behind him. I headed downstairs, yawning as I went, and checked the front door. It was locked. Satisfied, I headed to the kitchen. I looked around the cupboards and the fridge, but nothing caught my attention. I decided the shower first.

I closed the curtains firmly before I undressed and turned on the shower. I let the warm water soothe me, taking in deep, calming breaths. I couldn't remember the last time I was so cautious. I felt calmer in the fact that while Edward was around… nobody would probably try anything. I refused to think about Mike as a creepy stalker. Mike Newton wasn't like that. He was my friend. He welcomed me on my first day at Forks High and he set me up with a job in his family's store. Mike wasn't capable of creeping around, watching people undress. I hadn't realised how long I was in the shower until the hot water started to run out.

"Great," I muttered. Charlie would be thrilled.

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, heading back to my room to change. Just as I was searching in my drawers for some jeans to wear, a noise downstairs made me jump. I was frozen, standing in my room, dripping wet for a good minute. Why was this happening? My mind screamed at me. Every movement was tiny and silent as I made my way down the hall to the stair case.

"Edward?" I whispered, knowing he would hear me, "Is that you?"

There was no response and the noise had stopped. I could smell something, though. I took the rest of the stairs at a glacial pace as the sweet smell wafted up to me. I turned into the kitchen, and scanned the room. Nobody we there, but the window was wide open, curtains flapping lightly in the breeze.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG, STOP UPDATING! I know, right? Anyways, I advertised this for my friends on Facebook so if any of ya'll are reading this, "HI! Now go and write something nice on my wall because I love notifications!" Yeah, so anyways, enjoy the chappy!**

**

* * *

**

My breath quickened. Charlie was a police chief. He wouldn't leave windows open, especially with one teenage daughter in the house. I hadn't imagined the noise. I searched for the source of the smell and my eyes fell on the kitchen counter. My sharp breath caught in my throat.

A beautiful breakfast setting had been laid out. A single plate and cutlery was set before a chair. There was a platter of steaming hot food; bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast and some cut fruit in a bowl in the middle. There was even a vase of beautiful, fresh flowers, ruffled tulips. I smiled. This kind of perfection was clearly Edward's handiwork. I made a mental note to scold him for scaring me, but as I started to eat I began to forgive him. Edward really had perfected the art of cooking since he'd met me. After eating my fill, I headed upstairs to change. When I returned, so had Edward.

"Hi," I grinned, "Thank you for breakfast, though you really scared the crap out of me,"

Edward looked at the half eaten spread then to the open window.

"You really went out of your way, though, I could never eat that much. I'm sure Charlie will appreciate the leftovers, though," I kissed him on the cheek on my way to wash my plate.

"Bella," Edward said seriously, "I didn't make this,"

I rolled my eyes, "Please, one scare was enough. Is everything okay with Carlisle?"

"Bella, as much as I'd like to take credit for this, I didn't make it," Edward persisted.

I suddenly felt very sick.

"Please say you're kidding," I turned to face him.

Edward slowly shook his head, sniffing the air.

"He's been here," he said dangerously.

I clutched my stomach, "Who?"

"Mike," he clarified.

I ran straight to the bathroom and threw up.

Edward held my hair back and rubbed my back, despite my protests. I quickly flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out at the sink.

"I'm going to find him," Edward said, once he'd carried me back downstairs and onto the couch.

I felt a stab of fear at being alone. I weighed up my options and decided it was for the best. If Mike was anywhere near here, Edward would find him before he had the chance to do anything else.

"What are you going to do?" I asked fearfully, "You're not going to…"

Edward sighed, "I'm going to forgive you because your terrified."

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, thanks. It was a legitimate question, given the circumstances,"

"I'm not going to eat him. I'm going to make sure he stops." Edward said darkly. I could see he was mulling over possibilities in his mind.

"Take him to the station," I said, "I'm sure Charlie would love to hear that Mike's been creeping on his daughter in his own home,"

Edward sighed, "The guy writes creepy messages on your window and sneaks into your home to leave you a romantic, possibly poisoned breakfast and you still want to protect him,"

"It's you I'm protecting," I whispered seriously, "Your humanity."

"I know," he murmured, "Thank you. "

"That wasn't just it," I said after a moment, "He… uh… I think he was watching me change yesterday,"

Edward stood up with a murderous expression and left without a word to find Mike. I hoped he'd stay true to his word.

"It had better not be poisoned," I muttered.

* * *

**OH SHEESH YA'LL, TIS A NIGHTMARE! (ten points and a slice of maple syrup toast if you can tell me where that's from ;) )**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I don't know if it's just me being a sissy or if I've got a knack for horror writing, but this is seriously giving me the chills. I'm a sissy, so it's probably the first one. This is going to be my last update tonight or I'll never get to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

I locked every single door and window in the house as soon as Edward was gone. Forks was tiny, I estimated that it wouldn't take long for Edward to find Mike, even if the coward was hiding. It was these times, more than ever, that I was incredibly grateful for my vampire boyfriend. I dumped the rest of the food in the trash can, not wanting to even look at it, the focused on the impossible task of distracting myself. I considered all my options, however every time I thought of something I imagined it going wrong. I didn't want to trap myself in any small rooms, so I stayed downstairs. I tried watching the TV. The was some bad made-for-television movie on, about a small town woman who's being chased by a murderer. I switched it off immediately and tried to laugh at the irony. The laugh came out like a dry sob. I picked up the home phone. I had to talk to somebody. I dialled Alice's cell phone number automatically.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped, "You're up early,"

I smiled, "Yeah, couldn't really sleep."

"So what can I do for you?" Alice asked, "I heard Edward telling Carlisle that something was going on with you, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine right now, Edward's sorting it out. I'll fill you in when it's over, right now I'm a little wired. Hey, could I ask you a favour?"

"Sure!" Alice enthused, "Anything?"

"I hope this isn't too big an ask but do you think you could, uh… Watch over me? You know, check out my future every now and then?" I stammered over my words, suddenly embarrassed.

Alice sounded sobered.

"Of course, Bella," she said softly, "Is everything okay?"

I sighed, grateful, "Thanks Alice. Everything will be fine soon enough. I've got my best man on it,"

Alice giggled, "I'll watch out for you and call you if something comes up. It's not like it's putting me out, Edward likes me to watch out for you as it is,"

I frowned, "Gee, really?"

"Yeah. He's just looking out for you, in his own, overbearing way," Alice laughed.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose. So, anyway, what are you-?"

I was cut off mid sentence by a loud screeching noise through the phone.

"Alice? Alice?" I called, holding the phone away from my ear and cringing. I hung the phone up. She must have done something super vampire-like to ruin the connection.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, when my phone rang upstairs. I got up and took the stairs, two at a time, ready to scold Alice for hurting my ears. It wasn't until I was in my room that I froze and thought about it. That screeching sound… Had we lost connection, or had the connection been cut? I started to shake violently as I reached for my phone. I praised caller I.D as soon as I picked up the phone and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Hi Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"Hello Bella,"

I'd know that voice anywhere. Mike. The sob I let out was silent. I tried to keep my composure.

"Uh, hey Mike, what are you doing with Edward's phone?" I asked.

"He dropped it on his way into town. Bella, you never did tell me what time you were getting to the fair," he said. His voice terrified me. It was quiet, cold, empty…

"I'm still not sure. My essay's not going well," I lied as I ran downstairs to the phone. It screeched in my ear as soon as I picked it up.

"You haven't worked on your essay at all, Bella." Mike stated.

"W-what?"

"I can't wait to see you at the fair, Bella,"

* * *

**Creepy! As I said, I'm leaving it there for tonight, so I'll see you next when I see you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi there! So here's another chapter, getting deeper into the actual story now. I just wanted to say something for anyone reading first: I don't edit. I know, I know! I don't even reread. I KNOW! It's a terrible habit but I really can't be bothered. That's why sometimes my 'me's are 'my's and my 'air's are 'arm's. Yeah, I reread the whole thing this morning and I was appalled by all the mistakes. Probably because I was writing so late at night. I don't know... Anyway, here's the next chapter for you!**

**

* * *

**

As I came to my senses, I was gruesomely aware of a sharp pain in the back of my head. I could feel liquid running through my hair and down my neck and I could smell blood. I fought the grogginess and forced myself to open my eyes. My vision was blurry, all I could see were coloured blobs. I slowly began to notice over pains. I was sitting on a hard wooden chair that made my back and neck ache. My hands were bound behind my back with thick rope. As I struggled, the rope pulled my skin. There was rope around my ankles, too, and a wad of fabric tied around my mouth. All at once I began to remember. I remember talking on the phone with Mike, asking him why he was doing this, hearing a noise downstairs. I hung up on Mike and dialled Edward's number as I went downstairs. Suddenly, there was a loud clang and blinding pain as I was hit over the head with something. I fell to the ground just as Edward answered the phone and I blacked out before I could scream.

I pulled at my binds and thrashed in my seat, terrified. Mike had gotten me. My vision cleared but my surroundings gave me no clue as to where I was. I was in a pleasant lounge room. I noticed stairs, it was a basement. I moaned. I felt so sick. I tried to push the fabric in my mouth out with my tongue but it was tied too tight. I heard footsteps above my head. Mike's parents? They would be appalled to find me here. I made as much noise as I could, yelling and calling out into my gag. The door above the stairs opened, spilling light into the basement.

"Don't bother screaming. My parents are out of town, nobody will hear you,"

It was Mike. He slowly descended the stairs with a grin on his face.

"Hi Bella," he said, "Sorry I had to hit you,"

He laughed to himself. I watched him with sharp caution as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of me. He sat down and smiled pleasantly at me.

"I'm glad you're here. Now, do you think I could take that gag off you?"

I nodded quickly.

"You won't scream?"

I shook my head vigorously. I'd seen plenty of movies and heard plenty of stories about this kind of thing. I would do well to listen to him. Mike smiled at me and ruffled my hair in appreciation. His fingers made the gash on my head sear. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Mike untied the fabric and gently pulled it away. I took in a deep breath of air and whimpered.

"You know, it wouldn't have to be like this if you just noticed me," Mike said quietly, sitting heavily in his chair.

"Mike… please," I whispered. My entire body hurt.

"I really wanted you to come to the fair with me," Mike sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" I croaked.

Mike was suddenly on his feet, his chair kicked onto it's side. His face was just an inch from mine.

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" he roared, his empty, blue eyes furious.

"Mike! You have to let me go!" I cried. Hot tears leaked from my eyes and I pulled at my binds, though my attempts were futile.

Mike ran his shaking hands through his hair and turned away from me. I watched him closely. Mike was unstable. His head jerked and twitched as he paced back and forth.

"Mike, please let me go. Think about this, you're a good person," I pleaded with him, trying to make eye contact every time he turned.

"Obviously not good enough. I was perfectly nice to you. I played all the right moves. And then… And then you just forgot about me to run off with Cullen," Mike stammered.

"This is about Edward?" I blanched.

"I just want you to love me," Mike whispered.

* * *

**Cool, so, that's that. Hey guys, it'd really make me happy if you'd let me know what you think about the story. Even if it's just a one word review saying 'Cool' or 'SH$T', I just want to know if people are liking this so I know if it's worth it to continue. Let me know! Okay, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yaay! Reviewers! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for showing an interest, as I put a lot of effort into this story. I hope I delivered something good for you guys in this chapter. The plot is beginning to move along (finally!) so hopefully you guys enjoy it! Sorry that there was no chapter yesterday. Ya'll are gonna head desk and hate me when you hear why, but here it is; I ran out of maple syrup... HATERS GONNA HATE! I've told you guys I love me some maple syrup toast, it's my writing muse. I've got some now, though, so here's a chapter! Okay, well, I'll try and get another chappy out tomorrow!**

**

* * *

**

I looked anywhere but Mike's eyes. He sat, silent, for a second, breathing deeply.

"It's okay," he said finally, quietly, "It's alright. I know you're shocked. But you'll soon see,"

He smiled excitedly, "We're going to have so much fun! You'll see!"

He stood up and left the room, a spring in his step. I could hear him walking above me and then a door closing. I held my breath for a moment, afraid to make a noise. Was he gone? I heard no other sounds for some time before an engine started in the distance. I let out my held breath and began to wail. It was a horrid sound, a desperate, exhausted sound. I knew it wouldn't help me, but for some reason I needed it. I didn't know how long I cried and moaned like that but eventually my tears ran out. I sniffled and began to look around.

My toes just touched the ground, so with some clever weight distribution I could swivel around. I turned a little to my left and craned my neck. There was a small kitchen set up, a bench with a small fridge and what looked like the top of a sink, from what I could see. The fridge was humming quietly. I shifted some more. There was painting on the wall that I couldn't identify. The basement was poorly lit. From what I could tell, the source of the minimal light came from behind me. I swivelled some more and caught a glint of orange.

I swivelled again, moving in painstakingly small jolts. My neck ached as I craned to see what the light was. On a low coffee table were two candles, short and stubby. My heart rate quickened. The candles were just low enough that I could use them to burn off the rope around my hand. With new urgency I began to shift my feet. The wooden chair legs were getting caught on the rough concrete floor. I kicked with all the strength I could manage in my restricted state. I didn't know where Mike had gone or how long he'd be. I imagined the real 'fun' would start when he returned. The possibilities of what Mike saw as fun made me push harder. I kicked with all my might.

My stomach dropped as I kicked a little too hard. The chair was suspended on it's side legs for a horrible second before it tipped. Pain jolted through my left arm as I connected with the hard, cold concrete. My head bashed against the concrete, adding to the pain of my previous wound. I tried to move but there was no way I could get myself upright. I began to cry again.

I had no perception of time in the basement. I couldn't see a clock and there were no windows. The pain in my arm hadn't subsided, I suspected a fracture. A broken arm, however, was the least of my worries as I heard the sound of an engine. Mike was back.

I whimpered quietly as his footsteps sounded above. The door opened and Mike descended. He took one look at me there on the ground and smiled.

"Oh no!" he said, "You've fallen!"

I set down the plastic bag he had been carrying and walked over to me.

"Silly girl, how'd you get down there?"

I didn't answer him. What did he want me to say? I thought it best to just stay quiet. Unfortunately, Mike didn't think so.

"Hmmph," he grumbled, "Stay there, then."

My arm throbbed and I yelped, "No, no! I-I was trying to look around and I… fell,"

Mike smiled. He grabbed the chair and tugged me upright.

"There you go," he said cheerfully. He went back to the plastic bag. My heart faltered as he pulled out a handgun.

"I went to go and retrieve this," Mike explained, holding it up, "I have to hide it each time,"

Each time? He'd done this before? I glared at him, horrified.

"What, you thought this was my first time?" he asked, amused, "Are you jealous, baby?"

* * *

**Guys, guys, guys! I have something incredibly important to say! Nah, just kidding. Review, please! Love you all!**


End file.
